As Always
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: KingxDiane/King selalu tau cara membuat Diane tersenyum/first NNT fic/RnR plz?


My first Nanatsu no Taizai fanfiction

Pair: Diane x King

Disclaimer:Not Mine

RnR plz

Hari ini, Boar Hat ramai, tau karena apa? Karena semua anggota Nanatsu no Taizai berkumpul kembali! Mereka merayakannya dengan minum-minum dan Ban yang memasak.

"Yayy! Semua berkumpul kembali!" Seru Meliodas "Oh, kapten, kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan!" kata Merlin "Itu kan, khasnya kapten," kata Ban sambil menaruh makanan.

"Elizabeth! Ayo kesini, hey mukamu kenapa sedih begitu?" "Aku mengkhawatirkan Diane," kata Elizabeth pada Meliodas.

"Diane? Memang dia kenapa?" tanya Meliodas lagi

"King-sama belum kembali sejak dua hari lalu, Diane khawatir pada King-sama," kata Elizabeth sambil menatap Diane yang sekarang sudah mengecil, dia sedang duduk sambil menatap matahari senja.

"Hmm, begitu, biarkan sajalah,"

"Eh?"

"Cepat atau lambat, pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat Diane tersenyum lagi,"

*8*8*8*

"King, dia tega sekali! Membuatku khawatir seperti ini.., padahal ingatanku sudah kembali! Kenapa sih, waktu ingatanku sudah kembali, King malah pergi!" kata Diane sambil menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Harlequin..,"

"Oh? Kau pasti Diane!" Diane terkejut, ada seorang gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya kini "I-Iya kau siapa?" "Dia Elaine, adiknya King," kata Ban "Heh? Kok dia hidup lagi," "Tidak sopan kau!" kata Ban.

Elaine tertawa "Sudah.. sudah Ban, ingat tujuan kita kesini?" "Iya deh,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Diane

"Diane, aku minta bantuanmu untuk mencari kakakku," kata Elaine "King!? Memang King kenapa!?" tanya Diane "Dia diserang klan iblis..," "Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"DIANE!"

Sebelum Meliodas sempat mencegah Diane, Diane sudah lebih dulu pergi, rupanya, ini sebuah perangkap, seseorang menggerakan Ban dan Elaine, dan orang itu baru saja Meliodas bunuh tadi.

"Meliodas-sama! Ada apa dengan Diane?!" tanya Elizabeth

"Diane.. dia dalam masalah besar!"

* * *

"King! King! Kau dimana!? Harlequin! King! Harlequin!"

"Hihiihihihih.. dia datang juga! Dosa Ular, Dosa Iri Hati, Diane!" seseorang berkaki panjang menyambut Diane, belum selesai ia langsung menghujam Diane dengan anak panah yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hahahaha! Kena kau! Masuk perangkap! Untung aku memiliki informasi cukup tentangmu! Dan cukup memasang jebakan soal Harlequin kau terhasut!"

Mirip sepert Chastiefol, tetapi ini lebih tajam.

"Gahh.. siapa kamu ini!?" tanya Diane "Aku salah satu dari klan iblis! Lucifer!" seru lelaki berambut merah itu "K-Klan iblis..!? M-Mustahil! Ukhh!" "Mustahil katamu!? Tentu saja tidak hahahahah!"

"Mimpi buruk yang baru telah datang,"

* * *

"Raja Peri!" "Eh? Iya?" King yang baru saja diobati kaget melihat pengawalnya datang tergopoh-gopoh dan panik "Ada apa?" tanya King "Ada seseorang yang diserang oleh klan iblis Raja!" "hah!? Klan iblis!? Bagaimana bisa?" "Saya juga tidak tahu Raja..," "Siapa yang diserang?" tanya King lagi "Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat... sepertinya dia anggota Nanatsu no Taizai..," "A-Apa!?"

"Tidak mungkin... Diane!?"

* * *

King segera pergi ke TKP, khawatir akan Diane.

"Prok.. Prok.. Prok..,"

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari belakang King, King cepat-cepat menoleh "Hebat! Ini Harlequin! Si Raja Peri 'Gagal'!" seru Lucifer "Kembalikan Diane!" seru King "Diane? Oh, maksudmu wanita ini?"

"DIANE!"

Diane tertunduk lemas, kedua bola matanya kosong "Ckckck.. ini masih terlalu awal untukku bertarung, bagaimana kalau kau yang bertarung, Diane-ku?" "DIANEMU KAU BILANG!?" tanya King emosi "..Dan lagi, apa maksudmu Diane yang-ukhh!" Diane menghajar King dengan satu kali tinju "Diane!?" "Perintah Tuan Lucifer adalah perintah yang harus dituruti," "DIANE! Sadarlah!"

"Heavy Metal!"

"Akhh!"

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung lama, sementara Diane menyerang King, King belum melakukan satupun pergerakan "Harlequin! Kenapa tak kau gunakan Chastiefol mu?" tanya Lucifer "Ghh.. aku tidak akan menyakiti Diane!" "Kalau begitu kau tidak akan MENANG!" seru Lucifer.

"ARGHHH!"

Diane meninju King sekuat tenaga, saat King sudah terbaring lemah, Diane mengeluarkan jurusnya (?) "HEAVY METAL!" "Hellblaze!"

Meliodas datang, tepat sebelum Diane menghantam King "Kau.. dasar iblis licik!" seru Meliodas "hah! Meliodas! Ketua Nanatsu No Taizai!" seru Lucifer "Kurasa ini akan jadi pertarungan yang serius..," kata Lucifer.

Ia mulai menyerang Meliodas tanpa sedikitpun jeda.

"INVASION!"

"Kerja bagus, Gowther!" kata Meliodas.

"kukuku...," "Tidak mempan!?" "Sayang sekali Tuan Meliodas, Invasion tidak akan mempan padaku! Sekarang rasakan ini!"

Meliodas dan Gowther jatuh ke tanah "Sial!" Seru Meliodas.

"Diane..,"

Diane menatap King kosong.

"Diane.. kumohon lepaslah dari sihirnya.., Diane.., aku tak ingin menyakitimu!" kata King.

Diane diam saja, ia megambil pisau Meliodas yang tertinggal di tanah.

_King! Gunakan Chastiefolmu untuk melawanku!_

Suara Diane (yang asli) bergema di telinga King

"Tapi Diane..,"

_Kau menyayangiku 'kan? Cepat King!_

"Ugh... Diane.., maafkan aku..,"

"**SACRED TREASURE...RELEASE..!**"

"**TRUE SPIRIT SPEAR CHASTIEFOL!**"

Chastiefol itu sempurna menghantam Diane dan dada Lucifer, Lucifer hilang dalam sekejap mata dan Diane..

"DIANE!"

"King..,"

"Diane! Dasar bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"King..,"

"Jangan banyak omong! Ayo segera-,"

Kata-kata King terpotong, Diane memeluknya, muka King mulai memerah "D-Diane?"

"Harlequin..," bisik Diane

"Y-Ya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi..,"

"Tidak akan pernah..,"

Diane tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa.. kau selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum, kau memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan.. Harlequin..,"

"Ya, Diane,"

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Hwah, keluar juga dari lubang-oops! Gowther! Ayo pergi dari sini," seru Meliodas tertahan "Memang kenapa?" tanya Gowther "Kita mengganggu," "Mengganggu sesuatu? King! Apa aku mengganggu?"

King kaget, langsung menatap tajam Meliodas dan Gowther.

"Kalian..,"

**CHASTIEFOL!**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Jadi begitulah, bagaimana semuanya? RnR plz?


End file.
